Learning to Fly
by MachikoTakara
Summary: What happens when Hinata is pushed to far and she runs away from home? What if she makes a statement before she leaves? Who will she run to, and who will she run with? first attempt at fanfics SxH
1. Chapter 1

Author note: just letting you know that yes i did delete and re-submit my chapters as having gone over them again recently i noticed some glaring holes in my story.

there are no new chapters... yet... but i hope you find that the story makes a bit more sense now. I will be adding a new chapter in the next week or so, sorry that its been so long.

* * *

"You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga name. Do you know how much shame you have brought upon this family Hinata? I cannot comprehend how any child of mine could be so weak and useless," my father said with no emotion as he sat across from me.

"I have thought about this a lot Hinata, and I feel it is in the best interest of everyone if I made Hanabi the heir. As of this moment you are no longer my daughter, and as such you no longer have the right to call me your father. You will join your cousin Neji in the branch house. The ceremony of Hanabi's placement as the new heir and your branding will be next week. I do not wish to see you before then."

"Y-yes fa—Hiashi-sama," I said as I bowed and left the room. I made sure to keep my head down and turned away from him and everyone I passed as I made my way to my room. I did not wish to be even more of a disgrace and have others witness my tears. I did not wish to see the emotion in their eyes. The disgust at my presence, or those looks I hated the most. Those looks of pity. I sat down on my bedroom floor and meditated, hoping that it would calm me down.

Father hated me. Hanabi was ashamed to call me her sister and Neji-niisan despised my mere presence. I was no longer a part of this family. I no longer belonged. Being made to join the branch family was akin to disowning me. Well they would never entirely disown me, as that would leave open the possibility that I would share the Hyuuga family secrets. If they did disown me they would have to assassinate me.

Actually, now that I think about it, it is highly likely that I will be assassinated anyway. I need to leave. I'm sure no one will miss me anyway. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei are the only ones who would even remotely miss me. Actually they probably wouldn't miss me at all. They only see me as a burden. They have never said that to my face but they always coddle me. Always leave only the simplest tasks for me. I'm merely a thing, another object to be protected while on the mission. And Naruto barely notices me as it is. I doubt he would notice at all if I left for good.

The only problem now is how to get out of here. I have a Hyuuga branch member watching over me all the time. And though the Hyuuga compound is built like a fortress to stop intruders, it also makes it near impossible to leave. How could I pack without raising suspicion? Hmm. Well father did not say when exactly I would be expected to move in with Neji-niisan, so if I started packing then I could say that I am merely starting to pack all my things up in anticipation for the move.

I stood up, wiped my eyes and sighed.

"W-well. I m-may as well get s-started."

* * *

I can't stand this. There is no one here that is anywhere near strong enough to defeat Itachi. If there is no one here who can do it, then there is no one that can possibly teach me how. Everyone here lacks power. I lack power. Hmmm. Orochimaru said he could give me power. I bet he could teach me how to defeat Itachi.

The only problem will be getting to him. Well other than not knowing where he is it shouldn't be too hard. The only thing that would annoy the hell out of me is if everyone tried to get me back. Well they will anyway. I guess I will just have to sneak out of Konoha and make sure that no one sees me.

Well if Orochimaru is strong enough to defeat Itachi, then I'm sure he and all his little brain-less minions are powerful enough to… dissuade anyone from following me.

Hmm. I should leave tonight. If I don't leave as soon as possible I'm sure I'll become like brother and go on a killing spree. Honestly, the people here are annoying enough to make anyone go completely over the edge.

If I weren't me I would be jumping for joy at leaving all of these annoying people behind. The only person who is remotely like me is Neji. But he is a prick. Naruto is a dumbass. Sakura, Ino and all of my other fangirls are stupid, annoying and downright crazy. I cannot wait to leave this hell hole.

I got off my bed and looked around my room.

"Hn," Might as well start packing.

* * *

It's almost midnight. I'm nervous. I already drugged my guard to make him go to sleep. Not for very long. About two hours if I got it right. He came in a couple of times while I was packing. I had to explain what had happened. He seemed shocked that I would be joining the branch. I didn't see him for about four hours after I told him what had happened. I can only assume he swapped with someone to go spread the news among all the branch house members.

Neji-niisan was called in to see father as well. He came and visited me afterward. I was shocked when the first thing he did was hug me. He said that even though he did not like me before, he had never wished for me to be given the burden he had been fighting all of his life. He even apologised for his previous behaviour. I could only stand in shock for a couple of seconds.

But then I hugged him back and said that I forgave him. I didn't realise I had started crying again. I told him that if I disappeared, then would he make sure that everyone was ok. I don't think he could breathe properly at that point. I was squeezing him a little tightly. He wanted to know why I asked that but I wouldn't tell him. I just kept asking him.

I think I may have become a bit hysterical at that point. Neji-niisan said yes eventually. I think he did it mainly to try and calm me down. I don't really remember if it worked or not. I fell asleep after a couple of minutes. I woke up a couple of hours later. Neji-niisan left a note saying he left to go set up a room near his for me.

I couldn't tell him that I would be leaving. But I am glad that we made up before I did. I glanced at the clock sitting on my bedside table. It was midnight. I took one last look around my room. Placed the letter I had written for Neji-niisan on my desk, and then leapt out the window.

The clothes I had changed into earlier helped to hide me much more than my usual clothes did. I was wearing a very dark purple tube top and skirt, with slits up the sides. I was wearing a long sleeved mesh shirt underneath, and the ends of the sleeves were covered in a pair of black gloves. I was wearing a black jacket and black tights under my skirt, and was wearing knee high dark purple boots that also acted as leg guards. They also had clasps on the inside for storing kunai.

I had also taken off the metal sign of my forehead protector and then re-attached it so that it was on a dark purple band and not its usual blue. I decided also to paint my nails a dark purple. I had wanted to wear something that would help my escape, but was also a sign that I have decided to change. I actually quite liked the outfit I wore at the moment. I had packed my usual clothes, but while running through the compound I decided that it would only tie me to my weakness.

So, as I ran up to the wall near the front gate I decided that I would make a statement with my old clothes. I would make them all see the way I feel. So I silently slipped into one of the small garden sheds next to the front wall and grabbed some wire. After about a minute I had shaped it to hold my clothes in the shape of a person. It would be risky and I would have to run like hell when I was finished, but it would be worth it.

Oh it would so be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just on midnight. I had all of my things, and had already started moving through the town. The Uchiha compound was on the opposite side of the village to the gates I wanted to leave through, so I just started wandering slowly through the streets. I wanted to get a good look at things before I left.

It wasn't that I would particularly miss this place. My family was killed here. My so called friends were all annoying little shits. There was no one here that could teach me anything I did not already know, and I had outgrown the dreams that I could be just like everyone else.

No. I would not miss this place. But I knew that I would miss the familiarity. I knew that I would not miss this place, but would believe I did once I left. I would feel uncomfortable outside of the place I had known all my life. That it would feel strange being anywhere other than here, merely because this was all I had known. That even though I hated this place, it was home.

I was wearing my normal clothes. I couldn't be bothered changing them. I may later if I feel like it. This was the perfect night for sneaking away. No one was out. The moon was at its smallest and the stars were shining brightly. The few lights that lined the streets were only dimly lit. They cast brilliant shadows for me to hide in.

It was as I was walking in one such shadow that I saw something up ahead. I stopped walking and watched. It was a person. She was standing in front of a large set of gates. As I watched her I realised that these were front gates to the Hyuuga estate. I felt as if I knew this person. Yet I did not recognise her from anywhere. She was half in shadow however, so I could not be entirely sure. From what I could see however she was quite pretty.

I stood there watching her. For some reason I was interested in what she was doing. It looked like she was painting words on the Hyuuga gates. As I looked more closely, I realised she wasn't painting, but burning. She was using chakra to burn the words into the gate with her fingers. It surprised me. Who would be stupid enough to anger the most powerful clan in the village?

I stealthily walked closer and stood a few steps behind her, reading what she had written.

_I know why the caged bird sings, his songs so light and vain  
He chirps each note so perfectly to voice his aching pain  
Trapped forever never knowing the joy that freedom brings  
His clipped wings keep him locked inside, this is why the caged bird sings_

_To stretch out far beyond the hills to feel the air rush by  
To see the horizon within your reach, to feel so satisfied  
Realizing just how good it feels, and what this joy can bring  
He never experiences anything, i know why the caged bird sings.  
_

_Just beyond his reach, is the happiness he yearns,  
With each and every song he sings, a new lesson is learned.  
A prisoner forever, what sadness this shall bring  
A sense of hope is useless. I know why the caged bird sings_

_So now I've reached the point, where all these tears I leak,  
Have stopped flowing down my face, because I know I am not weak.  
From this point on I will prove to you all, the strength I hold within  
And feel the satisfaction that breaking this small cage will bring_

_I wish I could see your face as you read these words of mine  
As you learn of the pain you caused me, your once precious Hinata-hime  
But you still won't understand how in fear my heart would race  
Every time you spoke to me, every time I saw your face_

_So even though because of this, I know why the caged bird sings  
I'm not that bird anymore. I've learnt how to spread my wings_

_Love Hinata_

Hinata? I looked at the girl closer. Hyuuga Hinata? This could not be the same weak girl that I have heard so much about. Hmm. So the only person, who would dare to anger the Hyuuga family, does so because she belongs to that family. I watched as she finished writing and stood back to look at her work.

"Hn. You no longer wish to be here either." I observed.


	3. Chapter 3

I had managed to knock out the front guards within a couple of seconds. They were not prepared for an attack and it was nearing the end of their shift. I would have to be quick so as not to get caught by the guards who would come to relieve those I just knocked out. I had used one of the herbs I had been growing in my garden to create a toxin that would knock them out for about twenty minutes and simply create a gap in their memory. Their brains would make an excuse for the lapse in time. I made sure to pack a lot of the mixed toxin and many seeds. I knew I would probably have to use the toxin on the next couple of sets of guards. I raced over the wall by focusing chakra in my feet. I set down the wire structure holding my old clothes and faced the gates.

I would leave my mark on the Hyuuga. I will leave, become strong, and then come back and prove to them all, that I am NOT weak. I thought back to the poem I had written earlier that afternoon. How could I leave the words here so that they would not be easily removed? How could I show the strength of the words burned into my brain.

That's it! I have to burn them into the gates. But how? I can't light a fire, and even if I did it would attract too much attention. I couldn't afford to get caught. Not now that I was finally out of the compound. I wonder. I looked at my hands. Would I be able to do it? Could it be done? I focussed my chakra into my right index finger. I concentrated on making a layer of chakra just on the edge of my skin. Then I slowly started increasing the temperature, while making sure the heat only faced outwards.

After a couple of attempts I got it right, and started burning in the words that showed the true Hyuuga way. As I was writing the words I thought of Neji-niisan. I hope he sees this before the others find a way to remove it. Actually, I hope everyone in Hyuuga sees it. I want the main family to see the pain they cause. I want the branch family to see that they aren't the only ones who are caged.

And I want them to see that I'm sorry. That I could not help any of them because of my weakness. I finished writing and stood back to look at my work. Then I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard someone behind me speak.

"Hn. You no longer wish to be here either." I spun around, eyes wide and starred at the boy watching me. He had very dark spiky hair, lovely onyx eyes and a small smirk.

"U-Uchiha-san," I managed to squeak. Kami help me. I stared at him for a second longer before I suddenly found the ground at my feet very interesting. I could still feel him watching me. I started to shake. Please, oh Kami please, don't let him be here to stop me somehow.

"Why is it that you wish to leave?" He asked me. I could not help but start to play with my fingers.

"A-ano, I-I w-want to be-become s-stronger," I said quietly. I was sure I would faint soon. I was never very good when under pressure.

"Why?" I thought about it. Why, specifically, did I want to become stronger? As I thought about it I could feel the anger building in me. I could hear my father's voice repeatedly telling me my faults. Complaining about how weak I was. I could hear all of the children from when I was younger, teasing me about my stuttering.

"Because I'm sick of it," I said with a determination I had never felt before. I was shaking still, but now it was in anger. "I'm sick of people calling me weak. I'm sick of people feeling disappointed in me. I'm sick of looking at other people and seeing pity in their eyes. I'm sick of people saying I will never amount to anything, that I will not become a good clan head, simply because I am a girl. I will prove to them all that I can become strong. I will prove that I can become a good kunoichi. And I will prove to myself, that they were all wrong. That I am NOT weak."

* * *

Quite frankly, I was amazed. I looked at her with a respect I reserved for few. She had just told me that she also searched for power. Though her quest was to prove her worth, and mine to avenge my clan, we both sought power. My respect for her however wasn't because she sought power. No, it was that she had shown such dedication and determination, even though she had constantly been told she was worthless.

Instead of accepting what everyone told her, she refused to believe she was worthless. Instead of becoming some dumb emo, (no offence to actual emos… I'm just trying to make a point) she was still striving to prove to everyone, and herself, that she was important. That she had worth.

"I too am searching for power." I stated. She looked up at me with surprise. Surprise at what I wonder. Maybe she thought I would laugh at her. Or look at her with pity. Perhaps both. "Since we are both searching for the same thing, would you like to accompany me?"

"W-where are you g-going?" she asked. I noticed her stutter was back. It seems she had calmed down somewhat. I thought about what I should tell her. If I told her where I was going then she may tell others if she decides not to come. However for some reason I did not want to lie to her. "You are aware, are you not, that I was given a curse mark during the chunnin (sp?) exam?"

"H-hai," I saw confusion enter her eyes. "It was given to me by Orochimaru." I saw her eyes widen slightly. It seemed she had not been informed about that part of the event.

"I am going to him. He offered to teach me. I need the power he can offer to defeat my brother. There is no one here capable of teaching me what I need to know. I am sure that if you stay with me and explain why you wish for power he would be willing to teach you as well. From what I know Kabuto is also with him. You would be able to learn the medical jutsu's that are complementary to your chakra control," I explained.

Quite frankly I was amazed with myself. I could not remember any time recently where I had spoken so much, or did not insult someone. I watched her for about a minute, letting her think it over.

"Well. Would you like to come with me?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

H-he was going t-to O-Orochimaru? Kami help me is he INSANE! The entire village would kill him. Although, he said he had nothing left for him here. I thought about it some more. I too had nothing to keep me here either. And he did say that Kabuto-san would be there. I would really like to be able to heal, and from what I have heard Kabuto-san is very good at healing. Well Hinata, you wanted to be strong. Who better to learn off than the people who our entire village fear because of their strength?

"Well. Would you like to come with me?" I heard Sasuke ask.

I thought about it for a couple more seconds, and then answered. "H-hai. I w-would l-like that v-very m-much U-Uchiha-san."

"Well then. Grab your stuff. Lets get going." He said as he turned and started walking towards the Konoha gates.

"A-ano… I h-have to d-do a couple m-more things b-before I-I l-leave," I managed to stutter while looking at the floor. I heard him stop walking and sigh.

"Well then. Hurry up and do them."

I looked over at him quickly and saw he was waiting for me. I turned back to the Hyuuga gates and brought my burning chakra back. I had a few more things to write before I left. Now, how shall I write what I want? I positioned my finger over the small blank space underneath my poem.

_Dear father, _

_As I have not yet had the title and privileges of the Hyuuga heir removed, I shall consider this one order my last act as heir. I renounce my position as heir, in the favour of Neji. Hanabi is not suited to become heir and I feel that Neji will be everything I was not. I leave the future of the Hyuuga clan in his care. I am sure the elders will agree that the Hyuuga prodigy is much more suited to becoming heir than myself. Even if he is of the branch. I won't be seeing you soon. _

_Hinata_

Hmm. Now, what to do with the wire figure wearing my clothes? How could I make a statement with it? I was staring blindly at the gates, wondering what I should do now, when I heard Sasuke move to stand beside me. I looked at him wondering what he was doing, when I saw him starting to make some hand signs.

* * *

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she started writing a letter to her father under her earlier writings. It was much smaller than the large cursive font in which she had written her poem. As I stood there watching her burn the words into the gate, I could not help but think that what she was doing was pointless. Did she not realise that they would just replace the gates? I stood and watched as she finished her letter, and then suddenly I had an idea.

I walked over and stood next to her, gauging how much chakra I would need to accomplish what I had in mind. I saw her looking at me in confusion and curiosity before I concentrated and started making hand signs. As I worked through the complicated series, the gates in front of us, the frames they were held in and the ground below them started to glow. As I neared the end of the complicated jutsu I grabbed her hand and moved it to create half of the last sign, and put some of her chakra into the jutsu, while softly saying the name of the jutsu.

"Kage no omoide jutsu," and with that the glow around the gate, frame and ground slowly dimmed and then went out completely.

I let go of Hinata's hand and, ignoring her confused and slightly scared expression, walked over to the gates to inspect my work. As I was looking at the areas affected with my sharingan, I heard Hinata shuffle around a bit before speaking.

"A-ano… w-what d-did y-you do?" she asked hesitantly. I considered my explanation before answering.

"A couple of years ago I read a book that was all about the history of the Uchiha. While most of the jutsu in the book were related to the sharingan, I came across a jutsu that I found very interesting. It was used by my clan over the centuries as a means of either punishment, a mark of territory or a way to make a statement. It was used on the gates and doors of those who betrayed or angered the Uchiha. The Uchiha symbol would be burned into wood, carved on stone or inked on fabric, and then this jutsu would be performed.

It will make the message which you wrote impossible to remove, and it will appear on any new gates placed in this spot, until the jutsu is removed. However it isn't just a normal jutsu that can be removed by anyone. It can only be removed by the person who cast it. So, by using your hand to create half of the last seal, I also gave you the ability to remove it." I said calmly, still inspecting my work.

* * *

I stood and listened in shock and awe at what he had done. I was grateful for what he had done for me. I had been thinking about the fact that my words would be forgotten once I had left. But what he had done. I shook my head softly in disbelief. It was amazing. It made my words immortal. I had no idea how to possibly thank him.

"A-ano," I said softly. I watched as he finished his inspection and turned to look at me. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as he scrutinised me, and couldn't help but to look at the ground and press my fingers together. "A-ano… a-arigatou," I said softly.

"Hn," was all the reply I got. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he glanced over at my pack, and the wire figure leaning against it. "What is this for?" he asked me, indicating to the clothes. Hmm. What to say? I didn't really know myself.

"A-ano, I w-wanted to m-make s-some sort o-of st-statement. I d-don't really kn-know h-how or wh-why, but I w-wanted it t-to be a-about l-leaving m-my old s-self b-behind," I managed to say. I watched him as he stood there looking at the wire and clothes contraption I had made. He seemed to be thinking something. I jumped slightly as he suddenly walked over to the figure with a small smirk on his face.

I could only look on in confusion as he climbed up the wall and placed and secured the figure on top of the centre of the arch that crossed above the Hyuuga gates. I wonder what he is going to do?

As she finished her explanation of the wire and clothes contraption that leant against her pack, I had an idea. Helping her do these things was my way of pissing off the Hyuugas. They were by far the most conceited clan I had ever had the displeasure to meet. Actually so far Hinata was the only Hyuuga that I had ever met that wasn't some stuck-up snob. It only infuriated me more that any Hyuuga I caught looking at me, looked at me with a mixture of distain, pity and satisfaction. Distain, because not being a Hyuuga I was considered a 'lesser' being, and pity because I also came from a powerful clan that was, unfortunately, completely wiped out by my older brother. The satisfaction though, was because the Hyuuga had advanced to the most powerful clan in the village only because of the Uchiha massacre.

Ever since then I have worked myself into exhaustion almost every day. I have memorised almost every scroll in the entire Uchiha compound and practised chakra control to the highest degree I can. I know I can't do all of the jutsu that I have learnt about until my control and stamina are at a higher level, but I know the theory behind every single Uchiha jutsu that was recorded and stored in the compound. However, I haven't shown anyone my skills. Surprise is the greatest weapon a ninja has, and I don't want anyone to truly know what I am capable of. That said however, because the Hyuuga are able to see chakra pathways, I had to avoid them almost all the time, or activate a genjutsu that fools them into thinking I have a regularly developed chakra system. None of them have ever noticed because they all see what they expect to see.

I smirked. It will be good to get back at them for constantly looking down on me when they have no idea about the true skills that I possess.

I walked over and picked up the thing, then clambered up to position and tied it to the arch above the Hyuuga gates. Once I had done that I placed an exploding tag inside of it. I then quickly made a chakra string and joined it to the exploding tag, and then let it trail down until it reached just below the top of the gates. I then made another string, this time only very short, and placed it across the join between the gates. I quickly tied the other longer string to this, and then manipulated the chakra in them so that when the gates opened, the smaller string would break, causing the excess chakra to travel up the longer string and thus setting of the exploding tag.

Truly, this was a prank worthy of Naruto. Even with the byakugan the strings were so fine they would be almost invisible. I was barely able to feel them, and they would all be overlooked because the wire frame is so much more distracting. The patrols never really check the front gates, they are all much more focused on the interior of the compound and the 100 metres of clear grass surrounding all of the buildings. The gates are mostly decorative. I also knew that hardly anyone used the front gate. The front gates were only used when the main branch wanted to enter or leave the compound, or when visiting dignitaries arrived. I had a pretty good idea about who would be the first person that would pass through the gate. Too bad I wouldn't get to see it in action. I jumped down and looked over at Hinata, who still hadn't moved from the spot she was in before I started. She looked at me with eyes wide.

"Why?" she whispered. I smirked.

"Because you aren't the only one with a grudge against the Hyuuga," and with that, we set off.


	5. Chapter 5

I was doing my morning meditation. Sitting and listening to the sounds only heard at sunrise. I often used this as a preparation for the day to come. Many wondered how I could keep my emotionless façade. This was how. I used my meditation to calm myself before anything had the chance to ruin my mood, and would stop and simply remember the calm I felt in the morning when I was beginning to lose control. It was how I was able to lead the clan so effectively. How I was able to remain passive during even the most annoying of moments.

As I sat and listened, I let my thoughts drift. This was the only moment in the day when I permitted them to. To my annoyance the first thing that came to mind was Hinata. I had heard yesterday evening that she was packing for her move to the branch. It had surprised me when I heard it. She often displayed the competency of a two year old. I did not think she was responsible enough to think ahead and cause the least amount of fuss possible.

However when I thought about it more, I realised I had not told her when she was moving, and she may have assumed that it would be today. Actually, as she has already started packing then I may as well make it today. It disappointed me that she was so weak. Not just physically, but mentally. She had never once displayed a will of any kind, never shown the desire, or skill, to lead that I expected of the future head of Hyuuga. It was better this way.

I had thought about having her assassinated while she was on a mission, however her team would have most likely found out the truth. I had also thought about disowning her then having her assassinated. However there was a slim chance that she may get away before she could be killed, and that was not allowed. She would be in a position then to threaten us with the possibility that she will share the Hyuuga secrets. So, I had opted for the safest action. Making her a branch member ensured that she would be supervised at all times until her branding, after which we could activate the branch seal and kill her claiming that she had somehow betrayed us.

The hokage would be powerless in this matter as individual clans are responsible for the treatment of family members, unless they call upon the assistance of the hokage. In a nutshell, the head of a clan has the power of a kage while amongst their own clan, unless they ask for the hokage's help. So, this plan that was in action would not fail. I would make sure of it.

As I finished this thought I sensed the presence of a person running in my direction. I got up, walked over to the door and opened it just as the person arrived.

"Hiashi-sama," he said as he bowed. "There is something you must see."

I nodded and silently followed him down the hall. As I reached her door, Hanabi came out and joined us. After a couple of moments I realised that the messenger was leading us towards the gates. I was wondering what it was that I was meant to see when I saw it. I stopped walking and just looked at the figure above the gates. I silently activated my byakugan to see if what I guessed was correct.

I was surprised that what I had thought had happened was incorrect. It was not Hinata up there, but merely a wire structure wearing her clothes. I looked over at the messenger and he just looked at me worriedly.

"There is also something that you must see from the outside Hiashi-sama," he said as he looked at me and then started walking. As we got closer to the gates, some of the other people leaping over the wall recognised who I was. They moved over and started opening the gates. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the wire structure atop the gates exploded. I twitched slightly then narrowed my eyes. Obviously they were all too preoccupied to notice the trap.

I strode out of the gates and turned around. I almost gasped at what I saw. Into the front gates, a poem was burned. I read through it quickly, not understanding some of it, though understanding enough to make me shake softly in anger. I also noticed the small letter at the bottom, addressed to me. I read it quickly then growled. That SNEAKY LITTLE BRAT! How dare she defy me! And using one of the only privileges granted the heir, that of naming their replacement if they choose to renounce their claim, to deny me the right of having my child succeed me. She and I both know that the elders would agree with her and make Neji heir. HOW DARE SHE!

I looked back towards the poem and did not notice Hanabi flinch and step back as she saw my eyes. I did not notice Neji arrive. I did not notice the looks exchanged between the Hyuuga present. I did not notice the quiet murmurs of the crowd gathering, drawn by the loud explosion. I was consumed by my thoughts. I recognised muddled thoughts of anger, disappointment, outrage, fear and fury. But one thought rang out louder and clearer than the rest.

I would have her killed for this. I would get my revenge.

* * *

I stood and looked at the figure in confusion. Seeing father activate his byakugan I did the same, and looked at the figure more closely. I noticed it was only a wire structure wearing Hinata's clothes. I did not understand. Why were they there? I deactivated my byakugan and started walking after I sensed father do the same. As we neared the gates a couple of the other members opened them for father. As soon as the gates moved my sister's clothes exploded. I jumped about a foot in the air, having not expected that to happen.

I looked at the flaming pieces of ash with wide eyes as they floated around us, and then turned to look at father. His eyes were narrowed and though he did not look it, I could tell he was angry. As we strode through the gates and turned to look at them I drew in a sharp intake of breath. There were words written on the gates. No. That wasn't right. They were BURNED into the gates. I read through the poem and could feel my eyes widen as I realised this was written by Hinata.

I could feel the blood rush to my face in an anger fuelled blush. I looked at father and took a quick step back.

He looked FURIOUS.

He LOOKED furious.

HE looked furious.

Father never showed emotion. I had never once seen him lose control. I saw him trembling in anger and could no longer look at anything but the ground at my feet. I was angry. No. I was way beyond angry. How could she do this? She had been trained all her life to become the heir. She knew how the Hyuuga family worked. How could she bring such shame on our family? I was also very upset. She had named Neji the heir. She knew I wanted to become the heir. She said I was not suited to be it. Was she calling me weak? I felt betrayed. Even though I had never been close to Hinata, she had always been nice and encouraged me. Even when I hated her. I could feel a wetness in my eyes. How could she do this to our family? To me?

I felt someone stand next to me and looked up to see Neji. I watched him as he read the poem and was surprised when he smirked, but then I saw his eyes widen and his jaw drop in surprise as he read the letter to father. As much as I wanted to, I could not hate him. I had wanted to be as strong as him for years. I was always trying to be like him. Besides, from his reaction I could tell he wasn't expecting this. I had to remember. Maybe he too felt betrayed.

* * *

I was doing my usual morning exercises in one of the many Hyuuga training fields, when I heard an explosion. I stopped and turned towards the front gates without deactivating my eyes. It had sounded very close by. I looked around quickly then spotted where it had come from. I deactivated my eyes and sprinted towards the gates, hoping that nothing bad had happened. As I ran towards the gates, the thoughts I had been having all morning returned.

I had been thinking about Hinata. I was confused. So many feelings raced through me when I thought of her. Anger, sadness, happiness, and most of all, regret. I was happy that she and I had become friends again, but I would always regret the way I had treated her. I never realised how much I missed her friendship. I was sad that she was to be branded, and angry at her father for doing it to her. I know how it feels to be branch. I deal with it. But Hinata… I don't think she can.

I landed softly a couple of steps behind Hanabi. I looked around quickly at all the people, wondering why they were here, when I noticed they all kept glancing at the gates. Surely a small explosion isn't that interesting? I turned, only to see that there were words burnt into the gates. Slightly angry that someone had dared defile the gates of the Hyuuga, I stepped up next to Hanabi to read the words better. As I read through the poem, my anger died away, and I smirked in approval at what Hinata had done. I knew it was not likely that she would live for long. Now she had a chance.

I noticed there was some more writing underneath the poem. I started reading the letter to her father and felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop in shock. ME? The… HEIR? I inwardly smiled as I thought about what she had done. Even as she was fleeing for her life, she had thought of, and helped, me. I didn't deserve her kindness. I looked over at Hiashi, then back to the gates. I walked over to them, activating my byakugan on the way. I wanted to make sure that this was indeed Hinata's doing. As I looked and sensed the chakra in the words, I also felt another chakra. One that I recognised.

I had an idea of where Hinata was headed. I had known for some time now that he would be leaving. I was surprised that they had ended up leaving together. I gave a small smirk. Who would have thought they would bump into each other like this? I looked up at the poem again, understanding its meaning. I thought it over quickly and decided that I may as well tell Hiashi about the other chakra. He would find out eventually anyway.

"Hiashi-sama," I said turning to look at him. He looked over at me and nodded sharply. "I recognise another chakra here, other than Hinata's." He raised one eyebrow. I took a breath and answered the unasked question. "It is Uchiha Sasuke's." I could feel the killing intent rolling off my uncle. I know he is going to send people after her. And it was only a matter of time before he realised the two of them were going to Orochimaru. But I wouldn't tell him. If there was a way for me to finally repay Hinata, I would do it. Though not if I could get caught. I had to be sneaky, but then again, that is what I'm good at. I thought quickly. This was becoming, for lack of a better term, troublesome. I sighed.

I'm sorry Hinata, for making your journey more difficult. He would have found out anyway. I looked up at the sky, and gave a small smile.

I hope you find what you are looking for.


End file.
